


This Needs To Be Done

by Six (HMSquared)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Sunset Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Six
Summary: Everyone else walks off once the bus to California pulls away, but Ford and Stan stay still. As the sun sets, their hearts open.





	This Needs To Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

As the bus pulled away, twinkling in the light that gave it a pink hue, Stan thought hard about the summer. So much had happened; an apocalypse had come and gone, three journals had been discovered, and Ford had finally returned. Even though the world ending would have disastrous, he considered getting his brother back most important. The reason why, however, was a different kettle of fish.

A hand grazed his shoulder. Jumping, Stan turned and saw it was Ford, causing a smile to appear on his face. The smile was returned and the two brothers stood there, silently watching the bus as it disappeared down the road.

Time passed. Soos, Grenda, Candy, and Wendy all walked away, waving silently to each other, but Stan and Ford stayed put. Ford gave Wendy a polite nod when she waved at him, Stan saying nothing. After a few minutes, Ford let his hand drop, giving Stan an opportunity to sit down on the bus stop’s bench.

After staring at the road for a few more minutes, trying to process everything, Ford walked over to the bench and sat down. Stan shot him a brief look but stayed silent. Clasping his hands between his legs, Ford smiled, trying to avoid staring at his brother’s handsome face.

“So…” Stan was the first one to speak. Ford looked up at him.

“So…” The two brothers looked at each other, not sure what to say. Ford nodded back to the road. “I’m going to miss them.”

“Yeah...I’m gonna miss those knuckleheads too.” Ford chuckled. “What?”

“That’s...just something only you would say.” Stan laughed, then his face fell. “You okay?”

“I’ve been…” Stan straightened up, trying to form a coherent sentence. “I’ve been thinking about what happened right after we defeated Bill.”

“Yeah?” Ford’s voice squeaked slightly, a sign he was nervous. Stan noticed, but spared his brother and ignored it.

“You seemed...really sad that I was gone.”

“Of course I was sad, you’re my brother!” Stan smiled again, almost smirking.

“Is that all?” Ford’s face during ash white.

“What do you mean?” Stan’s calmness was scaring him.

“I...I don’t know.” Stan was leaning in, and Ford didn’t realize what was going to happen until it was too late. Closing his eyes, the younger Pines brother pressed his lips onto the man sitting across from him.

Ford let out a tiny grunt in surprise. Stan, knowing he was doing something he shouldn’t, instantly pulled away, tearfully smiling at his brother. Then, patting him on the shoulder, he got up and started to walk away, back down the road toward the Mystery Shack.

“Stan, wait.” Stan froze, turning back around. A tiny smile appearing, Ford slowly stood up, then calmly walked over. Not even stopping, he took Stan in his arms and kissed him. It was a bittersweet kiss, tasting of tears and coffee, but Stan accepted it.

After a few seconds, they pulled apart. Looking at each other, the two brothers laughed, then started down the road together. Their time in the Arctic ocean would allow everything to develop.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
